Sonic's History!
by BlastStrike
Summary: Follow our cocky blue and famous hedgehog throughout his entire history! Read as he thwarts Eggman's plans, saves the day, and meets new friends and rivals!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A historical moment, the beginnings of the blue hedgehog!

_The grassy greens... the chirping flickies... everything seemed so peaceful at Green Hill Zone. Until one man, decided to change the course of history, on that fateful day. A blue blur speeds through at high speed like no one has seen. He rushes through the towns, and its inhabitants. He soon reaches the lushy green hills._

?: Yeah! Nothing like a morning run! Huh?

_A blue flickie bird is talking to the person with a worried look on its face and flys away._

_?:_ "Better follow him..." _He soon takes off again, in chase of the bird._

?: "Gah, where- Hey you!" _He see's a man and questions him._

?: I just saw a blue flickie fly through here. You seen 'em?

?: Whahahah! Oh, he's taken care of. For I, Dr. Eggman, have robotized him!

?: _He looks in shock to see the creation he made._ You monster! How could you do something like this!

Eggman: Whahahah! Don't be foolish blue hedgehog! I shall take over this world called "Mobius" and turn it into: _2 robots take out a poster with a picture._ Eggman Empire!

?: You creep! Give them back!

Eggman: Hah! The only way you could take them back is if you destroy them! You might as well give up if you value their lives!

?: _The hedgehog makes a cocky grin. _Give up? You gotta be dreaming! Hah! _He forms a spindash and breaks through several robots at high-speed._

Eggman: (Gah! He saw through my bluff!) Hmph, then prepare for true domination! _He presses a button and summons up a moblie contraption with a giant brown ball like weapon._

?: And just what is that supposed to do? _He smirks._

Eggman: Why dont you feel it! _He presses another button to make the ball move fast that the hedgehog couldn't dodge it!_

?: Waah! _He gets smashed against a big rock at a strong collision._

Eggman: Now you know that I am serious hedgehog!

?: Heh heh. Thats too small for me! Take this! _He runs up the wall and spindashes in mid-air, breaking through his machine._

Eggman: NOOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE! MY DESIGN WAS FLAWLESS!

?: Rethink your designs then, egghead!

Eggman: Grrrr! You, hedgehog! What is your name!

?: Oh me? _Make's a cool pose _I'm _Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!_

Eggman: Hmph, you might prove to be a worthy enemy! Until then, Sonic the Hedgehog! _The evil doctor flies off in his broken down machine. _

_Soon after this encounter, this fateful encounter, it had changed the history of Mobius. Everything was soon... to be different! Until Next time on Sonic's History! The return of the doctor, Sonic to charge ahead!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The return of the doctor! Sonic charges ahead!_

Sonic: Ah... nothing like a peaceful day in Green Hill... Whew! Such a good day for a chili dog too! _Sonic runs to a concession stand and buys one chili dog for 10 rings. _At the city it costs 100 rings! Thank you! _Suddenly, a bunch of flickies run, and fly past Sonic in a rush. _Huh? Is that... Eggman's machines! And I just got this too... _Sonic wolfs down the food and rushes ahead to see what is going on. _Oh no... _He looks upon the scenery to see the thousands of robots of Eggman. _That son of a...!

Eggman: O-hohohohoh! Hello again, Sonic! Have you met my badniks? They're my new creations! Fear their prowess! Can you destroy them all!

Sonic: Don't doubt me doc! _Sonic wag's his finger and spindashes through the badniks. _Heh! Half of them are already destroyed! (Thank god for explosions. It helped destroy extra!) C'mon Egghead, that all you got? So much for your crappy inventions!

Eggman: Haha! You have not seen it yet! _Eggman is seen in a car-like machine with a huge drill on the nose of it. _One hit from this, and you'll be in a world of hurt! Are you prepared for me and my badniks Sonic!

Sonic: Gr... quite a predicament I'm in... But I can't give up! HAAAAH! _Sonic charges up for a super-spindash which speeds through most of whats left of his badniks, until Eggman rams him with the drill of the machine. _! AHHH! _The hedgehog is drilled in the stomach then get's blown back by the tremendous strength. _Heh... heh heh. It's only just... a flesh wound.

Eggman: How are you standing! Your bleeding all over and no doubt broken bones!

Sonic: You think some piece of junk can beat me like that? Dream on. It'll take alot more than that to get rid of me! _A blue glow appears around Sonic strangely. The wounds start to heal and regenerate. _As long as I stand here, nothing is gonna harm these citizens. And if it kills me, I know it'll be for a reason! _Sonic starts to run, faster and faster, until a blue shock starts to surround him. He continues to run at the machine. _

Eggman: Are you mad! You'll kill yourself if you run into it!

Sonic: Not exactly! _He continues to run faster and faster. "SONIC..." He runs straight through the machine with no injury at all. Then Eggman's machine suddenly exploded. "BOOM!" The echo could be heard throughout the entire area as the explosion was made._

Eggman: Damn you Sonic! _Eggman runs away cowardly with defeat "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"_

Sonic: Heh... heh... In your... dreams... _Sonic fell down from exhaustion even though he had been healed mysteriously. To be continued..._

Sonic: Hey guys! It's me, the fastet thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! It seems I had won again against Eggman! I decide to take a tour on Marble Zone for it's cool ruins! But then, more badniks have shown up! And some weird digging machine go nuts! How will I get outta this one! Find out, next time in Sonic's History! Marble Zone, travel through earthy calamity!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Marble Zone, travel through the fire and earthy calamity_!

Sonic: Uh... ah... what_...? Sonic looks around and regains memories of the incident _Sonic Boom? Heh, thats got a nice ring to it! But that move exhausted me so quickly... I gotta use it sparringly in desperate situations. But...

_Sonic gets up and stretches his body _I feel refreshed, heh heh! But where to go this time? Ah, I know! Marble Zone! There was always something I wanted to check there.

_The hedgehog speeds all the way to the old zone. _Sonic: Whoo! Man, there's alot of ruins here... just look at 'em.

_Sonic looks around with no one with _him Sonic: Am I the only one here? Crap... *Sigh* Well, I'm bored now. Might as we- AH!

_As Sonic started to leave, fire spurts shot out of the walls_ Sonic: WHAT THE HELL! WAAAH!

_Sonic runs around to dodge the fire and more lava keeps shooting out. An evil laughter is then heard_.

Eggman: Happy to see me again rodent?

Sonic: Eggman!

Eggman: Yes, it is I! !

Sonic: What did you do to the ruins!

Eggman: Oh, I just simply ruined the core that kept inside all the fire! Now this place will turn into a firey deathtrap! Don't forget about the spikes though!

Sonic: SPIKES! _Sonic looks up and sees a chandelier of spikes falling down, and dodges with great reaction_

Eggman: And don't forget the badniks!

Sonic: Just how far... will you go! _Sonic spindashes into more badniks_

Eggman: O-hohohoho! Can you dodge everything! Can you evade my fire! _Eggman's machine suddenly drops ball-like fire down to the grown and flames destroy the scenery_

Sonic: ! Stop this Eggman! People and animals live here! _Sonic jumps up and sends off Eggman away_

Eggman: Damn you hedgehoooooooooooooooo...*Twinkle*

Sonic: Ngh... everythings on fire... Wait, whats that giant container?

_Sonic sees a giant metal container untouched by the fire_

Sonic: There's a button on the top of it. Maybe if I jump really hard... _Sonic gets on top of the container and slams the button down. Clouds of smoke release from it, and many flickies soon get out and run away to somewhere else. Then, a voice is heard in his head_

?: The servers... are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Chaos is pure. Chaos... is everything. Be bestowed upon this power, wielder of Chaos. I give you... one of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: Chaos Emerald...

_A gem of Sonics color soon descends to where he can reach it. He takes the emerald and takes off._

Sonic: (Marble Zone is no more... And this Chaos thing... just whats happening...? Is Eggman the cause?)I'll have to figure this all out... one way or another.

_To be continued..._

Sonic: Hello, it's me again, your favorite blue hedgehog! The next stop is Spring Hill Zone, a zone thats more like an amusement park than a spring hill! There's a bunch of ring lying around, and it seems they can help me! There's also giant spike balls! Better not run into them! Eggman must be behing this! And what is this Chaos Emerald thing! I guess you and me'll hafta find out next time, on Sonic's History!

_Spring Hill Zone: The Devils Spike Zone!_


End file.
